<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Trip to Kouloura Beach by rennaissance_woman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059806">A Trip to Kouloura Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennaissance_woman/pseuds/rennaissance_woman'>rennaissance_woman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennaissance_woman/pseuds/rennaissance_woman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the beach, what could happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dramione RomCom Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Trip to Kouloura Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneRomComFest">DramioneRomComFest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written as a response to Dramione RomCom fest. I own nothing but a package of Ding Dongs and make nothing from this story. All of the characters are the property of J.K. Rowling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greece. A land steeped in history, mythology, and romance. The birthplace of democracy, drama, comedy, intrigue and betrayal. Things move at a different pace than they move in England. This has been home for Hermione for the last two years. What started as a vacation turned into a new way of life. She bought a small shop with a flat above it and opened a bookstore that catered to muggles and magicals. The magical side is hidden in plain sight; tapping your wand on the storeroom door in the right sequence will reveal the entrance. Owning her own business in Greece has brought Hermione a feeling of peace and happiness from the life she lives now.  It was not always this way. </p><p>After the final battle, Hermione went to Australia and found her parents. She reversed the memory charm she had cast. They were livid at the actions she took, although they understood her motivations. She used her magic on them; taking away their memories and their free will. Through many tears and heartfelt apologies Hermione and her parents came to terms with her actions. By the end of August, her parents had returned home and started up their dentistry practice. They were determined to put the past behind them and be more involved with Hermione’s life in the magical world. They may not be able to protect her by magical means, but they want to understand what she has to deal with in her magical life.</p><p>Going back to Hogwarts for her last year had been difficult. Being in the place that had seen so much death and destruction had weighed heavily on Hermione. Classwork was useful in keeping Hermione so busy that she did not have time to dwell on all that she had seen and done during the war. The only time she allowed herself to relax was when she spent time with her secret crush. They both knew that the relationship could not continue after they completed their seventh year. They both had other obligations to tend to. During the train ride home they said their goodbyes, it was a bittersweet ending to a portion of their lives that will be forever richer for having each other, if only for a short time.  After she completed her final year she immediately went to work for the Ministry. Working in the Care and Regulations of Magical Creatures Department was not what she thought it would be. The head of the department was very set in his ways and seemed to delight in giving her hours worth of filing to do. He really enjoyed having her get his tea when the mood struck him.</p><p>Hermione was sitting at the dining table at Grimmauld Place. She was staring off into space, a cup of tea cradled in her hands, it had long gone cold. She had been sitting, almost frozen, for the last half hour. Harry was due home any minute from his work with the Auror Department. </p><p>Harry placed a cup on the table a sat down across from Hermione. She jumped, startled. She had been so lost in thought she had missed him coming in. Harry looked at her, taking in the pallor of her skin and the dark circles under her eyes. He took a sip of his tea, thoughtfully. </p><p>“Spit it out, Harry.” Hermione said. “I can tell when you have something you want to say.”   </p><p>Harry smirked. “You know me pretty well, huh?” He fell silent then. </p><p>Hermione let her mind wander in the silence. If she did not know any better she would think that Harry was unsure of how to broach a topic with her. She stood up from the table and moved to refill her tea cup. When she retook her seat Harry made eye contact and opened his mouth to speak, weighing his words very carefully.</p><p>“Hermione, we need to talk.”</p><p>Hermione raised her head and looked at Harry, raising one eyebrow. A habit she had picked up from a her secret boyfriend in her seventh year.  </p><p>“Hermione, I’m worried about you. You haven’t been yourself since you went back to Hogwarts. It is clear that you aren’t happy at the Ministry and you haven’t been in quite some time. You aren’t sleeping through the night. Are you still having nightmares?”</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath. “I never could fool Harry for long,” she thought. “You are right. I don’t like my job. I am just their to do the filing and make the tea. A monkey could do my job, I feel like they are trying to either stifle me, or force me out of there due to chauvinistic attitudes.” </p><p>Harry was pleased that Hermione was talking to him. She had almost seemed to become mired in her own head, lost in the past. </p><p>“Oh, Harry,” Hermione said, “You are very sweet to be thinking of me, but I fine. The nightmares have gotten less frequent. I just stay so tired, all of the time now.”</p><p>Harry nodded. “I think you need to take a break, from everything for while. If I remember right, after the battle, you went to Australia and found your parents and almost immediately went to Hogwarts to complete your last year. Hermione you have to give yourself time to heal and rest.”</p><p>A week later, Hermione quit her job at the ministry. Two weeks later she was sitting in a beautiful hotel room right on the beach in Greece. </p><p>Two Years Later </p><p>The sun beat down on Hermione as she reclined on the sunbed. Kouloura Beach was such a peaceful spot to sit and just breathe. She closed her eyes and smiled, breathing in the salty sea air. Listening to the sound of the rushing waves and children’s laughter as they played in the surf, Hermione was filled with a feeling of peace. She had felt so bad, for such a long time, until she came to Greece. Sometimes it pays to listen to Harry. He seems to know what he is talking about, at least in regards to his friends. <br/>Hermione glanced around her, she enjoyed watching all of the families as they spent time together and enjoyed themselves. Kouloura Beach is best known among the locals. It is a small beach that is very family oriented, it does not have any of the bells and whistles that tourists are always looking for. </p><p>Hermione had taken the day to spend at the beach. She always tries to take the time to take care of herself. Her shop is open all day five days a week and only in the mornings on Saturday. She has learned since moving here to take each day as it comes and really live. She has been looking for her keffi since she arrived in Greece. It means passion, full of life. Keffi can be elusive at times, but once you find it, it is hard to loose.   </p><p>Hermione could see a group of new arrivals. They had sunbeds under their arms. There were three young men in all, two light skin, one of them was almost alabaster white, and one dark. They were all wearing dark glasses and hats. They seemed to be a little out of their element, but were trying to appear to fit in. Probably the first time the wizards have been in the muggle world. As they group moved closer to her, Hermione was able to pick out some of their conversation. They seemed to be talking about their trip to Greece and the loot that one of them seems to have confiscated when shopkeepers weren’t looking. Hermione smirked. That little devil. </p><p>Readjusting on the sunbed, Hermione looked toward the sea. There was a slight breeze, blowing her curls around her face. Hermione was not aware that the group of men had settle very near her until she heard her name called. </p><p>“Granger? Is that you?” </p><p>Hermione swung her head to the right. It was Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, and Blaise Zabini. She smiled at them. It was good to see someone from England.  She had had classes with Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott in her seventh year.</p><p>“Hi, you all. What brings you to Greece?” </p><p>Blaise answered her, “We just fancied a little fun in the sun, Granger. Plus, it took Theo and I to drag this one out of his office. Practically had to immobilize him to get him on an airplane.” </p><p>Hermione laughed. “Draco, you got on an airplane. Was it your first time?”</p><p>Draco was drinking in the sight of Hermione in her two piece bathing suit. Theo scoffed, “This one stays so busy, that we hardly ever see him. This is his first vacation since he left school.”<br/>“Alright, I can talk for myself. Why don’t you two go get us all some ice cream? I’m sure we could all use a snack.”</p><p>Joshing around, Theo and Blaise moved down the beach to the ice cream stand. Once they were out of earshot, Draco crouched in the sand next to Hermione and removed his sunglasses. His grey eyes shining at her with an intensity she had not seen since they were in seventh year together. </p><p>“Well, Hermione. I have been wanting to see you since we left school. How have you been?” His voice rolled over her, leaving shivers in its’ wake.</p><p>Hermione opened her mouth to answer him, before she could utter a word Draco made his move. He slid his hands on either side of her face and gently pressed his lips to hers. </p><p>She was dazed. She could feel a buzzing in her brain and then lights exploded behind her eyelids. She was so lost in the kiss she did not hear Theo and Blaise return until she heard their laughter.</p><p>“Finally, we know who he had been seeing in school our last year.”</p><p>Draco slowly pulled away from Hermione and smiled, dazedly at her.</p><p>“I just want you to know, I am not letting you go this time. I hope there is room in your life, I am not leaving.”</p><p>Hermione beamed at him. “How do you feel about bookshops, Draco?”</p><p>Draco smirked,”I love them.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>